1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a two-part main board module that is capable of supporting a display module at different heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the functionality of notebook computers grows stronger, in view of easy mobility and portability, an increasing number of consumers choose notebook computers over desktop computers. However, since the display unit of a notebook computer is relatively small, and since the viewing height for the screen of the display unit is relatively low, the user is forced to bow his head when using the notebook computer. For long time use, the posture of the user when using the conventional notebook computer is both ineffective and unhealthy.
On the other hand, when using a notebook computer to make a presentation before an audience, since the display unit is positioned at a relatively low height, the audience and the presenter must be crowded in a rather small area to view the notebook computer, which is not practical and convenient when making presentations.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus having a two-part main board module that is capable of supporting a display module at different heights in order to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks associated with the prior art.
Accordingly, an electronic apparatus of the present invention comprises:
a main board module including a first module member, and a second module member connected to the first module member such that the second module member is pivotable relative to the first module member about a first pivot axis, each of the first and second module members having front and rear sides;
a display module having a viewing side, and connected to the second module member such that the display module is pivotable relative to the second module member about a second pivot axis parallel to the first pivot axis between a first viewing position, where the viewing side of the display module forms an angle with the front side of the second module member, and a second viewing position, where the viewing side of the display module is generally parallel to the front side of the second module member;
a biasing member having opposite ends connected respectively to the first and second module members, the biasing member biasing the second module member to pivot about the first pivot axis from a first supporting position, where the rear sides of the first and second module members are generally coplanar so as to be adapted to support the main board module on a table surface and where the display module is at a first height relative to the table surface when the display module is at the first viewing position, to a second supporting position, where the front side of the second module member forms an angle with the front side of the first module member and where the display module is at a second height relative to the table surface when the display module is at the second viewing position, the second height being larger than the first height; and
a releasable retaining device provided on the main board module for retaining releasably the second module member at the first supporting position against biasing action of the biasing member.